Goddess
by Dbztron2
Summary: Soul hopes Black Star can take things seriously long enough for her to confess her feelings for him. Not to mention the hope this won't boost his ego to badly. Fem!Soul. Black Star/Soul (SoulStar). One-shot.


She knew if she did this she would only be making his ego bigger. And while a few months ago, a year ago, or more she might have cared, she didn't anymore.

If she inflated his ego, so be it.

The only thing she was really worried about was if he'd accept what she was going to tell him, take it seriously.

All of her friends, except two, had already figured out what she was planning. Hell they had figured it out even before she knew it herself, and they all strongly supported her.

Taking a deep breath, she raises her fist to knock on his door only to find the door opening before she could.

She takes a step back, mostly out of surprise, but also so she doesn't look totally stupid for longer than she has to in the 'I'm-getting-ready-to-knock' pose while the door was already open.

"Hey Soul, what's up?" Black Star greets the white haired girl on his doorstep.

For a brief moment, she considers aborting her original mission in favor of just chatting with her long time best friend. Then she remembers he is her friend, he'll take this seriously for her, and the whole reason she came over here was to get this off her chest.

Not to mention she is a death scythe now, she can handle whatever comes her way, even if he rejects her and/or doesn't take this seriously. And if she does break down, if things don't go they way she hopes, all her other friends know what's going on and support her. She's even pretty sure Maka is ready to beat up Black Star in the event he somehow hurts her.

Smiling at him, but not wide enough to show off her sharp teeth, she wants to look pretty after all, she replies.

"I'm good. There's something I need to talk to you about actually. Something I need you to take seriously." She decides being blunt and telling him to be serious from the get go is her best option.

He nods, and gestures she come inside.

Once they're both seated in the living room, Black Star made sure to remember to offer her a drink so Tsubaki didn't kill him later for not offering his guest a drink. She declined, but was pleased he offered.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asks.

"I, well, how do I put this?" She says, knowing what she wants to say, but suddenly losing the words now that she worked up the courage to say them.

Black Star is watching her quietly, and it only makes her nerves worse. She shifts a bit nervously and looks at her hands.

"I don't want to mess anything up between us, because our friendship is one of the greatest things in the world to me, but I've kept this to myself to long and I need to tell you if only to get it out there and off my chest. If you reject me afterward that's fine I understand, I just hope we'd be able to stay friends." She rambles a bit.

"Why would we stop being friends? Why would I reject you?" Black Star asks, not quite getting it.

"I like you Black Star. Like, like you like you. As more than a friend." She's beat red by now, she's sure, and she worries a tiny bit when it gets quiet after she finishes.

She hears Black Star stand, but she won't look up at him. The she feels his finger under her chin, forcing her head up so she meets his eyes.

He's smiling at her, it's not his normal wide goofy one that goes with his overdramatics. It's caring and sweet.

"Thank you." He tells her, "I've liked you like that for a while now to, but I didn't know how you'd react and didn't want to scare you off with the big way I do things. So you coming to me, and telling me this like this, actually saves us both a lot of trouble and a bit of time."

She grins big at him, the stress leaving her body and happiness filling her.

"So does that mean… Um… are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" She asks.

He shakes his head.

"Nope, I'm a god remember-" Suddenly the sweetness is gone and the regular Black Star is back. Must be a new record for him being calm. "So I'm still a god and you are my goddess!" He does a pose, pointing to her as he says this, then blinks as if remembering he's suppose to be serious. "But, if you want to refer to it as boyfriend and girlfriend then that's fine by me so long as we're together."

She can't help it, she laughs at him and he flushed red in embarrassment.

"You're such a goofball!" Soul cackles before she feels warm lips over hers, effectively shutting her up.

It's a short kiss, but perfect as her first kiss from her new boyfriend.

Opening her eyes that she didn't remember closing, she looks at his goofy grin and breaths out, "Goddess works for me."

He laughs now and hugs her close enough he lifts her up from where she's sitting.

"I knew you'd see things my way, but your god it humble enough to just go by boyfriend and girlfriend in public so no one feels embarrassed or unworthy to be in our awesome presence."

She giggles at that and kisses him again so he doesn't get the chance to go overboard like he usually does.

* * *

The next day all their friends know, and though everyone's happy for them, everyone takes Black Star to the side one by one to give him their own version of the 'if you hurt her' threat. Soul never finds out about that part, or the part that only Maka and Kid actually made her 'god' nervous.

Even if she did find out she was to happy to care.

After all, it would be uncool for a goddess such as herself to care about things like that when she finally had the person she was in love with.

Her god might be noisy sometimes, but he means well, and at least her confession didn't boost his ego too badly.

For her, her life, in these moments, are perfect...

* * *

 **Short, sweet, and to the point I think. My favorite type of story to write right here. I wrote this for a few reasons, one I was really bored. Two there aren't many fem!Soul fics. and three I thought it would be cute to put these to together like this.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, feed back is always welcome. And thanks for reading!**


End file.
